otcfandomcom-20200213-history
OT:C
Here follows the chronicle of the current incarnation of the forum we all know and love (read: hate and loathe but go there anyway because we have no life) After the OT:U breakup, caused by Kaeryl (The whale) wanting to move to the GAT, Razakel formed this new forum and his server. This is its story, this is its drama. A terribly short Introduction - The Legend of OT:C. The struggle of a few retards against the supposedly better justice of history - "Know this, heathens, when my days come to an end you will all be doomed to a thousand years of darkness and no cakes allowed diet regime. IT SHALL BE DEMONIC AND UNRELENTLESS." - Kaeryl a.k.a KillerWhale as she was defeated by the rebellion of the OT:U and retreated to the bottomless pits of GAT from where fat demons like her spawned. Chronicling the history of such an epic land of fairy tales and heroic deeds (read: troll posts and drama) is quite the daunting task indeed (read: piss easy if you're in the mood). However, I decided to take up the challenge because we're a bunch of swell guys like that. Here it begins. Just as swiftly as drama and "chan" behavior swept the OT:U into chaos and sweet gratuituous dick jokes and easy humor, so did it bring upon a new age of sub-forum: The OT:C. Early Development As name would easily indicate for the non-retarded among you, which is rare, this forum was a spinoff of the WoW OT spinoff OT:U. Which failed terribly and horribly due to shit moderation by also considerably shitty and pseudo elitist posters, of the names Kaeryl and Vaeil. Before I proceed with the more broad approach at the history of OT:C, this characters from the OT:U must be mentioned - for if it was not for their inherent lack of social and administrative ability, the rebellion may had never been incited (and also because I need to add some half-jerked supposedly funny covert flaming to this thing). Kaeryl was clearly an overweight, issue ridden, insecure woman who lacked the emotional maturity that only a full life and a higher IQ than the mere worker's one can bring; although no one can point fault at her having a full body other than by excess. She dealt with such issues by producing and/or taking part in petty overly subjective arguments and constant participation on Internet drama, often accompanied by her previously mentioned Lapdog, Vaeil. Vaeil is what you can call a straight out closet homosexual, with the substracting factor of him being ugly, a fact that, or so I heard from Kiryu, homosexuals don't take kindly too. So he also never got laid - this can wreck a man's mind. And this destruction was clear on anything he wrote. Or textually vomitted, to be more precise. Regardless, the multiple duels and square-offs these...people, would come to have with the people's personalities such as Sirf, Solardin, Brone, Suram, Cerwyn, and others who I'm not mentioning but perhaps may have done their part in the struggle for freedom, would eventually wear their already broken wills thiner - and thus they decided to halt the forum. Commiting themselves to shameful exile on the pimpleface nest that is GAT. Then came an unexpected hero, riding his white steed of internets proletarian knowledge he created a safe haven for the lost, yet now free, people of the OT:U. His name was Razakel, and he liked dick - but that was okay because he was a pretty cool guy. And so OT:C was born. With the catchy sounding and obviously logical subtitle of Continued. It was supposed to be a new home built upon the improved ruins of our previous one. A place where ex OT:U'ers could smeer shit all over eachother and resort to pointless thread making and discussion creation without being censored for our criticism and tough vocabulary...or was it!? Pretty much. But not that much either, well, not really, it was but then it wasn't. Indeed, it -WAS-, but slowly it stopped being. Apparently due to Raza's paedophelic tendencies he fell in badly with the cops of London (don't worry though, his legs weren't broken, London's ideal of cop corruption is them stealing sugar cubes from the HQ to bring home - exciting country dare I say). This resulted in his Hard-drive being forcefully taken, in him being raped by a muscular man of African origin and, as soon as he returned, on the moderation policy for content on the forum being more tightened than a loli's vagina on a swimming marathon. And believe us when we say those can become way tight. As ladder effect dictates this would only escalate further and escalate further it did. But I shall not get into this too fast, it deserves a special attention and there are other events along this process that are -RELATIVELY- worth mentioning. So, for now, I shall return to the pointless development of some more irrelevant past history. Basically, as soon as the settling was done and people were working out the kinks some faggots decided to complain about EVERYTHING. Surprisingly, with good reason. The forum had the speed of a cancer ridden turtle, the chatbox was absolutely below shit and the fact the avatars were on the left rather than on the right, was causing a rapid increase in epileptic seizures among the more fragile posters - by fragile I mean twigweak, and they compose 98% of OT:C's population with prime examples such as Kiryu and Unknown (Renzo back then, but who the fuck cares? Yeah. Nobody.), so you can probably figure out this caused some sort of issue or something. Regardless, our not-so-closet-local-friendly-homo Razakel came to the rescue of his own forum and instead of treating it like his rectum he actually mended to it. This technical issue was solved and the basis for more pointless shit throwing was set. And boy was shit about to be thrown.